


Day 10: Doggy Style

by Venusdoom3



Series: 30 Day Stucky Porn Challenge [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Couch Sex, Doggy Style, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venusdoom3/pseuds/Venusdoom3
Summary: The end result was a lot of rubbing against each other, and before long, Steve had gone from digging underneath Bucky's bulk for the remote to grinding his hips in slow circles against Bucky's ass and laying hot, wet kisses down the side of Bucky's neck. After a little of that, both of them forgot the reason for the squabble in the first place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. ~~Naked cuddles~~  
>  2\. ~~Naked kissing~~  
>  3\. ~~Masturbation~~  
>  4\. ~~Blowjob~~  
>  5\. ~~Clothed getting off~~  
>  6\. ~~First time~~  
>  7\. ~~Half dressed~~  
>  8\. ~~Skype/Facetime sex~~  
>  9\. ~~Against the wall~~  
>  10\. ~~Doggy style~~  
>  11\. Caught/walked in on  
> 12\. Fingering  
> 13\. Rimming  
> 14\. 69  
> 15\. Sweet and passionate  
> 16\. Public sex  
> 17\. On the floor  
> 18\. Lazy morning sex  
> 19\. Outdoors (woods, park, garden)  
> 20\. Your own kink  
> 21\. Shower sex  
> 22\. On the desk  
> 23\. Trying a new position  
> 24\. Loud sex  
> 25\. With Toys  
> 26\. Can't make a sound  
> 27\. Rough (biting, scratching, etc.)  
> 28\. Role playing  
> 29\. With food  
> 30\. Whatever pleases you

** Day 10: Doggy Style **

"No way, chucklehead. I am _not_ sitting through another _Bachelor_ marathon."

Bucky held the TV remote control just out of Steve's reach. "The hell you ain't. I'm tryin' to catch up here."

"There's like twenty seasons!" Steve protested, making another feeble grab for the remote. "You've already made me sit through _four_ seasons in the last week. I'm about to overdose." He grabbed his throat, making a horrible choking nose, and flopped over sideways with his head in Bucky's lap.

These were the things that tended to happen when they went any substantial length of time without a mission.

"Oh, no you don't." Bucky slid away, and Steve's head dropped to the warm cushion where Bucky's delectable ass had rested. " _Mine_."

"You little shit." Laughing, Steve climbed onto Bucky, stretching his arm as far as he could to get the remote out of Bucky's hand, but Bucky merely passed it from his left hand to his right behind Steve's back. "Give it!"

"Nope." Bucky stuffed the remote behind his back while Steve squirmed this way and that in his lap, just as much searching for the remote as trying to get Bucky worked up and, therefore, off his game. It didn't work. Mostly.

"C'mon!" Steve chased Bucky's arm as Bucky faked left, sneaking the remote between the cushion where Steve had been sitting and the arm of the couch while Steve was occupied. Unfortunately for Bucky, Steve was as astute as he had always been -- more so, even, after years of on-the-ground battle training and being forced into leadership roles -- and he caught the movement out of the corner of his eye. "Ha! Gotcha!"

Bucky dove for the prize, flattening himself on his stomach, retrieving the remote from its cushy prison, and trapping it between his belly and the cushions, all within the space of a second. Steve followed him, dropping his not inconsiderable weight on Bucky's back, forcing his breath out in a whoosh. "Ugh, get up, you big lug!" Bucky groaned, his attempts to jostle Steve off him fruitless.

Steve only laughed, a bit breathless, all hands as he groped and pinched and fumbled in his attempt to pry the coveted item out from beneath Bucky. He knew all of Bucky's ticklish spots, and he wasn't shy about using them, causing Bucky to rear harder in his attempts to shake Steve loose. The end result was a lot of rubbing against each other, and before long, Steve had gone from digging underneath Bucky's bulk for the remote to grinding his hips in slow circles against Bucky's ass and laying hot, wet kisses down the side of Bucky's neck. After a little of that, both of them forgot the reason for the squabble in the first place.

With one hand, Bucky reached back and threaded his fingers through Steve's hair, encouraging the kissing to continue and sighing when Steve moved his attention to the sensitive spot at the hinge of Bucky's jaw. Bucky pushed up and back with his hips to increase the friction between his ass and Steve's obvious erection, drawing a low groan from the back of Steve's throat.

"You feel amazing," Steve whispered, his breath hot against the nape of Bucky's neck just below the haphazard knot he had fashioned in his hair.

A soft whine made it past Bucky's lips, which was hot as hell to Steve, whose breath came now in harsh pants as he shoved his sweatpants down a bit and pulled Bucky's down just far enough to expose his pale, muscular ass. As Steve dragged the tip of his cock down and back up Bucky's crack, Bucky moaned, his forehead pressed into the couch, his free hand clutching the edge of the cushion. "Fuck, Stevie, _do it_ , right here, right now."

With a heated shiver, Steve nodded and shoved himself off Bucky's back. "Stay here," he said in his low, silky bedroom voice, and when Bucky heard his bare feet pad out of the room, he shot up from the couch long enough to strip off his t-shirt and pants before returning to his seat. This time, rather than face down against the cushions, he knelt, draping his upper body over the arm of the couch and leaving his ass high in the air, the first thing Steve was sure to see when he walked into the room.

Bucky was looking forward when Steve returned, but his strangled moan confirmed he did indeed take in the picture exactly as Bucky intended it.

"Fuck," Steve whispered, approaching the couch in all his naked, muscle-bound glory, running the flat of his palm down Bucky's spine and allowing his fingers to dip into the cleft of Bucky's ass, ghosting over his hole and making him squirm into the touch. "You have no idea what you do to me."

He knelt behind Bucky on the couch with one knee, the other foot still on the floor, and kissed his way up Bucky's bare back to drape himself over Bucky, who turned his head, seeking Steve's lips. Steve was more than willing to oblige, especially when his hips met Bucky's ass and the length of his stiff cock nestled sweetly between Bucky's cheeks. Steve breathed a sound, something between a grunt and a whimper, into Bucky's mouth at the sensation, and Bucky smiled against Steve's lips, wiggling his hips a little and huffing out a soundless laugh when Steve's lips went slack against his for a moment.

"Better hurry before I change my mind."

"Why, is that something you think might happen?" Steve teased, righting himself to grip Bucky's hip with one hand and slap the head of his dick against Bucky's tailbone a few times.

Bucky groaned, shifting, and glared playfully over his shoulder at Steve. "What's the matter, forget where to put it?"

"Problem is, I have too many choices." Steve's voice came out strained as he gave his cock a few good strokes with a handful of lube. "Wanna help me decide?"

"Yeah, I'll narrow 'em down for ya. Either put that big fuckin' dick in my ass _right now,_ or you can put it back in your pants."

Steve threw his head back, laughing, and Bucky smiled; he had told Steve before that seeing Steve this happy was worth every square inch of personal hell Bucky had traversed before he had allowed himself back into Steve's life this way. "All right, all right, _bossy_ ," Steve grumbled, still smiling, as he centered the tip of his cock against Bucky's entrance and pushed ever so gently until the head fully breached Bucky's tight rim. At Bucky's low hiss, Steve rubbed Bucky's lower back with his clean hand, soothing him; within moments, Bucky had relaxed enough for Steve to push the rest of the way in, taking it slow and easy. This kind of trust did not come easily, and the knowledge that they were comfortable enough together that each trusted the other unquestioningly with his body was not lost on either of them.

Bracing his left forearm on the couch arm, Bucky reached behind himself, blindly, and Steve linked their fingers, giving Bucky's a comforting squeeze. "Love you, Buck."

"Love you too, Tiny," Bucky murmured over his shoulder, and Steve grinned, shaking his head at the nickname Bucky had thought it was _hilarious_ to give him after his serum-driven growth spurt.

"Maybe 'Tiny' isn't the best description of the guy who's just about splittin' you down the middle right now, huh?"

"You're not gonna split anything just sittin' there."

He had a point.

Without another word, Steve drew back and snapped his hips forward, forcing a delighted grunt out of Bucky and setting a hard, fast rhythm, using his foot on the floor for more leverage, fucking Bucky so hard and fast that Bucky didn't have a hope of holding himself upright. Instead, he rested his chest against the couch arm, his own arms hanging over it and flopping listlessly with each thrust. His eager moans belied the languid position, though, and Steve kept adjusting the angle, relishing the different sounds each slight change forced from Bucky's lungs. By the time Steve found the angle that made Bucky shout his name over and over in a hoarse, broken voice, Steve trembled with the effort it took to stave off his own orgasm, so he fell forward, bracing himself with a hand on the back of the couch while his other hand snaked beneath Bucky to wrap around his cock.

Bucky went off like a shot after the first two and a half strokes, howling and inarticulate, his back arching so hard he threw himself upright and took Steve with him. Steve wrapped an arm around Bucky's heaving chest, thrusting up into his pulsating heat until Steve came, hoarse sobs skating over Bucky's skin where Steve's face was buried in Bucky's neck. Giving a few more weak pumps, Steve sighed as his hips stilled at last, holding Bucky tight against him as he turned a half step and sank back onto the couch with Bucky on his lap, Steve still buried inside Bucky to his depth.

Resting the back of his head on Steve's shoulder, Bucky made a noise not unlike a purr, long and rumbling and utterly satisfied, clutching Steve's arms where they crossed over Bucky's stomach. "That was _hot_ ," he sighed, nuzzling the side of Steve's head. "Where'd you ever learn to do that so good?"

"I learned from the best." Grinning, Steve turned his head to kiss Bucky slowly and deeply.

"Mmm." Bucky pulled away from the kiss and leaned over as far to the right as he could without letting Steve slip out of him, coming back with the remote and pressing it into Steve's hand. "I was prepared to fight you for this," he said, turning just enough to sling his metal arm around Steve's neck, "but after all that, you fuckin' _deserve_ to pick what we watch."

Steve laughed, dropping his eyes for a second. "Okay if I say something so corny it might make you throw up?"

"Permission granted."

"I'm perfectly happy just watching _you._ "

"Ugh!" Bucky cried, snatching back the remote. "God, Rogers, that's so sweet I have to brush my teeth. Forget it -- if you want the remote back, you're gonna have to wrestle me for it again."

Steve skimmed his hands over Bucky's tautly muscled stomach and over his defined pecs, pressing a kiss on the seam of scar tissue connecting Bucky's metal arm to his body. The idea of another round of grappling with Bucky -- naked, this time -- had Steve's cock swelling again inside Bucky, and he smiled darkly at the fractional widening of Bucky's stormy blue-grey eyes.

"Oh, yeah," Steve murmured, leaning in to press a quick kiss to Bucky's swollen lips. "Feels like I'm up to the challenge."

**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me happier than unicorns firing lasers made of rainbows!


End file.
